A Wolf's Pride
by TheRebelMosh
Summary: Adel and Davina are back! When a couple of werewolves rock up in town a chain of chaotic events begins to unfold. Can the brawlers help these crazy wolves out, before they're hunted down and killed by...their own father? (Shun X OC) (Keith X OC)


**Casper: So, I'm back, and I've improved this story a great deal if I do ay so myself. Now I must warn all of you who read on that I am currently studying my Diploma in Professional Writing and Editing, so I'll have homework to do that comes first. If I am delayed in posting chapters, it's because I'm trying not to fail my classes. However, I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed my original, of which was lacking in a lot of structure, plot, and other things. So for now….TAKE IS AWAY LYNC!**

 **Lync: Casper does NOT own the right to Bakugan or us characters. She only own her OCs and her story ideas.**

The night air was cool against her pale skin. Adel sat perched high on the roof of a café, keeping an eye out for her sister Devina, who was due to arrive any moment. The two had been planning for weeks and now it was finally time to see things through. All that was needed was a locket that was lost, many years ago.

Thick black hair blew widely and untamed around Adel, shielding her face from view. Though her piercing blue eyes could still be seen, even in the darkness of the night. Adel listened carefully, using her enhanced hearing, a little trick that came with being a werewolf. The could hear the clicking of heels against the concrete street below and looked down to see a young woman standing by a lamppost. She had long silver hair with black tips, tanned skin and intense green eye the glowed when the two made eye contact. She was dressed in a white three quarter sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, a pair of knee high brown leather boots, and a dark brown trench coat over the top. Adel leapt from her place on the café roof and landed silently in front of her older sister, Davina. At first glance, one might not suspect the two to be related given their vastly differing appearances. Both in looks and tastes.

Adel walked over to her older sister, her black military grade boots thudding lighting against the ground compared to the steady clicking of Davina's heels. "Any news?" Adel asked in a hushed voice.

"None yet unfortunately," Davina replied, her voice only just audible enough for Adel to pick up without having to use her wolf hearing. "We'll have to keep looking. If we can find the original virus, we can figure out how to save her."

"Right, well we'll both head east then," Adel instructed and pulled her sister close to her, linking their arms together as the two began to walk. "I'm being followed," Adel whispered.

Davina's gaze shifted only slightly. "I know. I can smell him."

"We'll be safer once we're in the clearing among more people," Adel noted.

"Really? And here I thought you despised humans right down to your very core." Davina chuckled lightly as the two made their way towards the mall, where even at this time of night, there were bound to be people around. The more people there were, the less chance of their being a scene.

"Oh don't worry, I do. But I would rather put up with a crowd of them for a few minutes than risk getting the rest of our pack killed." Adel retorted coldly.

"Fair enough," Davina smiled and shrugged.

The mall wasn't as packed as they had hoped, but there were a few people around. Mostly teenagers and young adults, people their age. "Now then, weren't we meant to meet our contact here?" Adel asked.

"Yeah, I'll go find him and you just…mingle," Davina laughed at the horrified look on Adel's face when she said that. She took off before her sister could protest.

"Ugh…humans," she crossed her arms and hunched over, her shoulders raised in the same way if one were to grab a person by the back of their neck. Adel was quite the amusing sight, hunched up like that, pouting. She resembled a grouchy little child who couldn't get their way.

She growled at anyone who darer looked at her weird and made threatening gestures at them with her hands as they walked by. One boy stared at her and she flipped him off. The boy, who looked to be around her age, had messy light blue hair and tanned skin, and he seemed to become very offended by Adel's actions.

"What the hell was that for?" the boy demanded angrily stomping over towards Adel. "Just who do you think you are making such obscene gestures in a public place like this anyway?"

"Who the hell are you? The mall cop?" Adel snickered.

"Ace, what's going on?" another boy called to the blue haired kid Adel had managed to offend and tick off. This kid had brown hair and was followed by two others. Another male with black hair who predominantly wore green, and a girl with long blue hair tied up in to big pig tails.

"She was flipping me off," The boy, Ace, explained to his friends.

"Now that's not very nice!" Said the girl in a scolding manner. She wagged her finger at Adel, who was resisting the very strong urge to bite down and rip it off.

"Why you…" Adel snarled in a very inhuman manner which caused the girl to take a step back out of surprise.

"Alright then…" the brunette said cheerfully, "C'mon guys let's all calm down now! We're all friends here, right?"

"I'm not your friend, human." Adel barked before manoeuvring her way through the strangers and walking off in the distance her sister had gone.

"Did she just call me 'human'?" The brunette asked, dumbfounded.

Adel sniffed the air, and followed her sister's scent all the way to other side of the mall. There, she found Davina in deep conversation with a man in a large black hoodie the hood pulled over his head to hid his face from view. Adel watched from a distance, deciding it may be best not to but in to Devina's conversation. Moments passed and soon Davina was walking back towards Adel, a sad look in her eyes.

"He didn't have any information at all, did he?" Adel asked. The look of pure disappointment in her sister's eyes was the only answer she needed. "Hey, sis, don't worry. We'll find a way to help the pack without some stupid, revolting human."

Davina sighed and smiled, more for Adel's benefit than her own. "Right well, we won't find anything if we only stand around all day right?" Adel nodded. "Good," Devin smiled, "Now then tell me…while I was gone you didn't get into any trouble, did you?"

"Uh…" Adel scratched the back of her neck, "Define…trouble?"

"Hey it's you again!" Adel turned to see the group of kids from before, only there were a few more members of their group now. The kid Adel had flipped off (Ace), the blue pigtail girl, the brunette, the black haired boy who didn't seem to say much, another boy with blonde hair who looked like a small child, and a girl with tanned skin and white hair.

"Huh? Adel what did you do?" Davina asked as the group of kids were looking their way.

Adel shrugged, "No idea what's up their asses." She said, blankly.

Davina sighed as her sister began to wonder off. She turned to the group and bowed her head, "Whatever my sister did that may have offended you, I am terribly sorry for. She well, doesn't really get along with other people very well." She smiled brightly at them, and then proceeded to run after her sister who had all but vanished from view.

"Weird," the small blonde muttered as he fixed his glasses.

Dan and his friends watched while the two girls they had just seen ran off. Ace was still very irritated by the behaviour and attitude of the girl with the long black hair, and Shun just didn't seem to really care. "Alright guys, can we go now? The others should be arriving any minute now!" Dan asked, his excitement evident in his voice.

"Right, sorry. Let's go," Marucho waved his hand and soon a limo pulled up in front of them, one of Marucho's employees in the driver's seat.

"Master Marucho," the man said as he quickly got out and opened the door for everyone to get into the back.

"This is so exciting! A brawlers retreat sounds amazing!" Julie squealed. "It's like a mini tournament but it's all for fun rather than prizes."

"Yeah, it's gonna be great! I'm glad that the others are coming to Earth to join us too. I can't wait to see the others again." Dan beamed.

"Yeah, too bad we all couldn't come together though," Ace muttered, "but you know, everyone had business to take care of back home first."

"Well you really can't blame them, after all Baron had to help out his family, Keith and Gus needed to tie up loose ends for the election of their new government, and even Lync had business to take care of before he could make it." Marucho explained.

"Yeah why is Lync coming anyway?" Ace asked, sounding irritated.

"Because Alice invited him. Don't forget we're all on the same side now, so no fighting," Runo pointed her finger at Ace with a disapproving glint in her eye.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Ace sighed and crossed his arms.

Shun, who had remained as silent as ever, was staring out the window of the limo watching as street lights flew by in blurs of dull gold light against the darkness of the sleeping world outside. He had a feeling that someone was going to happen, and soon. He just couldn't quite figure out what it was yet. The thought of their trip being cancelled due to enemy attacks had him slightly on edge, though there was no one that would want to cause them any trouble at that point in time. At least, he didn't think there was.

When everyone arrived back at Marucho's mansion safe and sound, the group of friends were all pleasantly surprised to find that Mira and Alice were out the front waiting for them. "Come on guys, they're on their way!" Mira called.

"We're coming!" Dan shouted back.

Adel and Davina had become separated somewhere between the Mall and downtown. The stench of piss and booze was too strong, leaving Davina unable to sniff her sister out. She groaned and pinched her nose in an attempt to block out the disgusting order that seemed to surround her. She looked around, hoping to find somewhere to escape the smell and to find her older sister again soon. There were only a few days left until the next full moon, and only a few weeks until Davina's 19th birthday. If they wanted to save their pack, both from the virus and their father, they would have to hurry with their plan.

Adel wandered around, searching for her sister after she, Adel, had run off in pursuit of a squirrel. No matter how tough Adel acted she was the most likely to fall into canine tendencies when distracted. She sighed and shook her head, a headache coming into play now as she searched for her older sibling. _That's it!_ Adel smiled.

She dropped to all four and shifted into her wolf form. As a wolf, her fur was jet black, and her eyes always remained the same no matter her form. This was as it was with all werewolves. The colour of their natural hair, and the colour of their eyes, were their two defining physical features that were not altered. In her wolf form Adel's sense of hearing, sight and smell were amplified. She padded through the sleeping streets of down town and howled, hoping her sister might hear her. However, instead she only drew the attention of someone she did not want to see her.

A dog catcher.

Everyone was happy to see their friends fro, Vestal again. Baron, Keith, Lync and Gus had finally arrived at Marucho's mansion, and now the group of friends were all seated in a very large sitting area. Everyone was joking, laughing, and reminiscing when Kato walked into the room.

"Master Marucho, it seems a local dog catcher has found a wolf wandering the streets. He seems to believe that it may have escaped from one of your family's homes. Shall I send him away?" Kato asked very formally.

"A wolf? Really? Can we see it?" Baron exclaimed excitedly.

"You have no idea what a wolf is do you?" Mira asked with a slight smirk.

"Nope! But can we go see it? Pleeeaaasseee?" Baron begged.

"Aright then, let's go see the wolf." Marucho sighed, giving into his friend's wishes.

Everyone was gathered around the back of the dog catchers van, as the dog catcher himself opened the back doors. "Be careful, she's a feisty one." He chuckled. The doors swung open and inside was a cage. An empty cage.

"Where the wolf?" Baron asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Uh, I-I have no idea!" The dog catcher was just as confused as the rest of them. Just then a shout was heard, "Watch out!" Shun had pushed Baron out of the way as a white and black wolf leapt out from the shadows in the back of the van. The wolf landed in front of the dog catcher, snarled and snapping its jaws at him.

"I don't think it's happy that you put it in a cage," Dan muttered, feeling the blood drain from his face.

Adel stalked towards the dog catcher. How dare he shoot her, even if it was a tranquilizer. "T-that's not possible! That thing should still be out cold!"

"A normal wolf perhaps, human," Adel snapped. Her voice echoed in the silence that surrounded them, and scared the living daylights out of everyone there. Clearly they did not expect a wolf to be able to speak.

The dog catcher, upon hearing Adel's voice, passed out right there on the spot. Having completely forgotten about the others behind her, Adel shifted back into her human form before their very eyes. She stood up straight and turned, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw how many people had just witnessed her transform. "Oh shit."

"H-h-h-h-how did y-y-yo-you just d-d-do that?!" Stuttered Lync, who was hiding behind Alice and Mira now.

Adel smiled, "Genetics." She said simply. "Now then, please forget everything you have just seen and I won't have to kill you, then we can be on our separate ways."

"How could I ever forget that?" Marucho said, his eyes bulging with excitement. "That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen. Please you have to tell me how you did that!"

"Sorry, I don't even understand the mechanics behind how a werewolf shifts forms. You'd be better off looking into a lore book or two." Adel waved a hand at the small boy.

"Oh but please, could I at least have a sample of your blood?" Marucho asked persistently.

Adel glared at the boy. "What, did you just ask me?" she snarled, "You want my blood? I'll die before the likes of a mere human like you get anywhere near me with a needle ever again!" She bared her fangs and turned to run when she heard the sound of rustling coming from a thicket of trees nearby.

Keith noticed a girl emerged from the trees. Her hair was long white with black tips, her skin tanned and her eyes an intense green. Her hair hung in her face and even he could see from the distance that she was worried about something.

"I don't think she likes the idea of you taking her blood Marucho," Keith spoke up and took a step forwards. "Please, forgive us, we mean you no harm. We are just curious about you." He explained, trying to defuse the rather tense situation.

"Yeah, we didn't think werewolves existed, so seeing that you do I got a little ahead of myself. I'm sorry if I have offended you at all." Marucho bowed his head. He hoped that he could at least talk to the girl perhaps, learn of her heritage maybe.

"Adel." The white and black haired girl who had been in the trees spoke as she walked over. She stood protectively between the group and the werewolf. "Adel calm down, don't make a scene." She spoke calmly but her voice held an authority to it that caused Adel to unwillingly stand back. "Adel," The white haired girl placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I don't think they meant any harm by us."

"What? Davina you of all people know what human are like! How can you think they didn't mean anything less that to torture us?" Adel snapped.

The older of the two, Davina, smiled sweetly. "Listen to their heartbeats Adel. They're telling the truth."

Adel scoffed. "A talented liar can hide the pace of his heart." She defended herself.

"Ah yes, but we are but children!" Dan piped up. "Trust me, the only person here who's probably any good at lying is Shun." Shun glared at his friend but said nothing. Given his training as a ninja, Dan wasn't wrong in saying that he was the more talented and more convincing liar of the lot.

Adel growled but stood down when Davina placed her hands on her shoulders in a protective but comforting manner. She pulled her sister back and smiled. "Adel please, let's leave them and go. No one was hurt here."

"Fine," Adel said reluctantly, "On one condition," she turned and pointed a figure at the group. "If you tell _anyone_ about us, I swear to whatever god you believe in that I will hunt you down and _eat you_." Without another word, Adel shifted into her wolf for and snapped her jaws at the brawlers for emphasis. She then proceeded to walk away, back towards the trees where she could conceal herself and not have to put up with the stench of humans.

Davina bowed her head, "I apologise for my sister's actions. She holds no trust towards humans, she hasn't for years now and I don't blame her after what she went through. But, I too have to agree with her. If you tell anyone about us we will kill you." She smiled sweetly at them, and walked away.

Keith, Gus, Runo, Shun and Alice had been the ones to convince everyone to head back inside. Just standing around wasn't going to change what had happened. Marucho sighed, he wanted to talk to the werewolves more but he knew that he wouldn't be able to. At least not without earning their trust.

"That Adel girl was really rude, I mean all Marucho wanted was to talk to her. It wasn't like we were going to stick them on display or something!" Julie whined.

"Well if you think about it how many people wouldn't do that? They have every right to be suspicious of us, more so when you take into consideration what the other one, Davina I believe her name was, said," Shun explained, "It's obvious that something must have happened in their past to make them so guarded."

"Well, maybe all we need to do is show them we can be trusted! And that we just want to be their friends!" Baron beamed. "I mean how cool would that be? They're werewolves!"

"And that's why them may not want to befriend any of us." Gus pointed out.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"Well, you're saying that you want them to trust you because it would be cool being friends with a werewolf. You're basically saying that's the only reason," Dan, who caught on to what Gus had been implying, said. "If you want to be friends then yeah go ahead but don't do it because of what they are. Do it because of who they are."

"Oh, you're right," Baron sighed, feeling guilty now.

"Hey it's okay dude, don't be so glum," Dan slapped Baron on the back and grinned, "We'll show those guys that we can be trusted, and that they don't have to be afraid of us humans!"

 **Casper: And that's a wrap for Chapter one.**

 **Adel: At least there was more description in this version.**

 **Keith: It's good to be back, I hope you've all been well.**

 **Dan: What? *Continues eating all of my tacos***

 **Casper: Anyway…**

 **Mira: Thank you all for reading, please tell us what you thought in the reviews and we'll be back next week with a new chapter!**

 **Casper: If I can write it in time that is.**


End file.
